


Regret

by Sirius4Life



Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: AR Febuwhump (Alex Rider), Day 14, Friendship, Other, pinch hit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29466747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirius4Life/pseuds/Sirius4Life
Summary: People make bad choices when they’re mad, scared, or stressed.Pinch hit for Day 14 of Febwhump: “I didn't mean it”
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	Regret

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Alex Rider. 
> 
> Volunteered to pinch hit for Day 14 but will take down if original drawer wants if they are able to complete their entry.

Tom paced nervously in the hospital waiting room, still covered in Alex’s blood. Ben had long since arrived at the hospital and had tried to get Tom to go home and change but he had refused. He couldn’t leave Alex, not now, not after what he had done. 

The day had been going great. They had spent most of it goofing off playing video games and steadily depleting the contents of the snack cupboard. It was when they decided to walk to the park to play some football that Alex had gotten the call from MI6. Alex had tried to object the minute he answered but had been quickly shut down. With a guilty look to Tom, Alex had said that he would be ready in an hour. 

Tom hadn’t been mad at Alex. He knew that Alex didn’t have any control over the situation, but MI6 wasn’t there to get mad at, and Tom had taken his anger out on Alex. 

“It’s like you might as well be dead!” Tom had hissed. 

Alex had been about to respond when he had suddenly stumbled backwards, before falling to the ground, blood seeping from his head. 

Tom had immediately rushed to Alex’s aid. Alex was bleeding profusely from the head, but Tom hadn’t been able to find an entry or exit wound. All he could do was do his best to apply pressure to where he thought the source of the bleeding was. 

It was in the ambulance ride to the hospital that he had learned that a bullet had grazed the side of Alex’s head. The bullet had nicked something and the paramedics had still been fighting to get the bleeding under control when they had arrived at the hospital. 

As Alex had been rushed into the ER, Tom had been led to the waiting room. He had stood there, still trying to process what had just happened, when Ben had arrived. After making sure Tom was alright, he had filled Tom in. 

MI6 had learned about a possible assassination attempt on Alex and had arranged for him to be brought to a safe house while they took care of the threat. That had been what the phone call had been about. Not a mission but a way to keep Alex alive. 

And Tom had told him he might as well be dead. 

Tom had immediately been engulfed with regret. He had wanted nothing more than to rush to Alex at the moment and apologize, but he hadn’t been able to.

Which brought him to where he was now, pacing the waiting, waiting to hear how Alex was doing. He had just passed the vending machine for about the hundredth time when a doctor had entered the room asking for those here for Alex Rider. 

He and Ben had listened patiently and carefully as the doctor explained that they had gotten the bleeding under control and that Alex would be fine, albeit with a severe concussion. He told them that they were free to go see him, but instructed Tom to change first to prevent Alex from startling. 

After a quick change, Ben and Tom both entered Alex’s room and approached the bed. Alex lay there awake, but more tired than Tom had ever seen him. There were thick bandages wrapped around his head and an oxygen mask strapped to his face. 

Tom stepped forward and grabbed Alex’s hand.

“I’m so sorry Alex, I didn’t mean it. I promise. I don’t know how I can make it up to you. Can you forgive me?” 

Alex squeezed his hand tightly and Tom knew that he had already been forgiven.


End file.
